


Lie

by anamursia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26711131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anamursia/pseuds/anamursia
Summary: Tom didn't love her and still she found herself under the man, feeling his distant love and the cold of his fingers, going from her hair to her jaw and her shoulders, grabbing softly but feeling nothing in touches that were meant to be warm and hot.
Relationships: Tom Riddle/Original Female Character(s), Tom Riddle/Reader, Tom Riddle/You
Kudos: 23





	Lie

**Author's Note:**

> Is it short?, yes.  
> Is it good?, I hope so

She was not ready to leave Riddle, for much she said it to herself and to her friends, she couldn't do it, not when she felt so vivid for him, not when the first thought of her day was him, and she knew she couldn't keep up like that, she couldn't hurt herself more than she already was, she knew Tom didn't love her, and still, she found herself under the man, feeling his distant love and the cold of his fingers, going from her hair to her jaw and her shoulders, grabbing softly but feeling nothing in touches that were meant to be warm and hot, and it was enough for her, those shallow kisses, muffled moans, and the cold bed afterward when Tom left, because for Y/N, Tom was her God, and she needed to be approved by him, to be taken and destroyed and rebuild until there was nothing more.

The need she felt for Riddle, always burning her chest, not being able to breath, her hands shaking with ecstasies, wandering and unsure, because touching him brought life to her, loving him even when she herself wasn't loved, when she was being used, and she wanted it, she wanted to be used like that by him.

Because Y/N would often lie to her mind, she would dreamed about what she truly wanted from Tom, and in her dreams, Tom would give it to her, the love, the dedication, and the adoration all in one, she wanted Riddle to feel more than lust when he was touching her like that, so intimate and private, like the act was not a sin he was committing and more like it was a holy thing that needed to be held dearly and high for everyone to see, to admire the love they had for each other, for everyone to be jealous of them.

Instead she only had the shell, their shallow relationship that wasn't more than two people holding onto the other because they didn't wanted to be left alone.

And still, between the passion and the urge to be close and in each other, Y/N wasn't being seen.


End file.
